Determining a person's ring size is often a difficult proposition because ring sizes vary over time. For example, while an individual might be measured for a given ring size when purchasing a ring on a particular day, various factors ultimately affect a person's actual ring size on a given day. For example, various physiological conditions are known to affect ring size. A person's fingers might swell as a result of hormonal changes or water retention. Water retention might be exacerbated by other factors such as the amount of salt intake as part of a person's diet. Weight gain and weight loss over a period of time also affect a person's ring size. Even weather conditions on a given day may affect ring size. Additionally, often a person's knuckles are greater in size than the person's ring size. As a result, it is often difficult to get a properly sized ring placed over a person's knuckle.
As a result of some or all these factors, a person's ring size may vary greatly from one day to the next, from one season to the next, and from one year to the next. Since people often purchase jewelry to be worn frequently, or even daily, over a large period of time, these changes in ring size have proven to be annoying, costly and extremely problematic. For example, if a person's ring is too tight on a given day, the person might not be able to place the ring on his or her finger that day and might be forced to leave it at home. This is very annoying to a person who purchased the ring to wear every day, or who merely wanted to wear the ring on that particular day. Similar problems may arise if the ring is too loose on a given day and a person is forced to leave the ring at home or alternatively risk losing the ring if it falls off the person's finger unexpectedly.
Various methods have been developed to address this problem in the past. One common method, mentioned above, is to not wear a piece of jewelry that is too tight or too loose on a particular day. This is not practical or ideal for a person who purchased the jewelry to wear on a daily basis or who merely wanted or needed to wear the item of jewelry on that day. Another common method is to purchase jewelry (either the same item or different items) having different sizes. In that way, if a person's fingers were to swell or contract on a given day, the person could merely substitute a different sized ring on that day. However, this solution is extremely impractical and costly for most individuals to utilize.
Another common solution is to go to a jeweler and have the ring re-sized. While this option is frequently used, it too presents a number of problems. Enlargement of a ring can be accomplished in various ways. One way is through mechanical stretching, such as by placing the ring on a mandrel and striking it with a mallet to enlarge the opening. This can only be done if the amount of stretching required is small. Another, more intrusive way is to insert an extra piece of metal into the band. The insertion of additional material is more costly, may introduce imperfections into the metal, and often results in seams or areas of the ring that don't match. No matter how sophisticated the jeweler or the tools used, any stretching stresses the metal and there is always a risk of the ring snapping. Moreover, there is a limit to how far a ring can be stretched. Further, where stones are included in the ring, the stones must often be removed before the stretching can take place. Any time the stones are removed there is a risk of damage and/or loss.
Sizing down a ring can also be accomplished in a variety of ways. Where the change is small, the size can be made smaller by mechanically compressing the ring. If the ring is made of several metals (such as white and yellow gold), compression is typically not used as it might result in breaking the two metals apart. Where the change of size is greater, or where stones are included in the ring, sizing down the ring requires removing any stones, cutting out a portion of the ring, and then re-soldering the remaining portions together. This method is more costly and provides a greater risk of damaging the ring.
There are a number of problems with using a jeweler to re-size a ring. While this method is often useful for infrequent and small size adjustments, it is still costly and time consuming. Most importantly, it is completely impractical for addressing the day to day variations in ring size that most people typically encounter. For example, it would be almost useless to size a ring up a quarter size one day because a person's fingers are swollen, only to size it back down a few days later when the person's fingers return to a less swollen state.
Various adjustable size rings are also described in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,956 to Levy, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a variable sized hinged ring that may be worn in a closed position or in a number of open positions. The ring includes a center shank member and first and second side shank members, each of which is hinged to the center shank member and an elongated sizing section that has a plurality of stops for determining the circumferential ring size. Thus, the ring can be opened and closed by the wearer to provide several different ring sizes. One problem with this system is that it can only accommodate the ring sizes corresponding to the stops provided. Another problem is that is must be manually opened and closed by the user. Further, once the ring size is expanded, the interior surface of the ring no longer presents a smooth, uninterrupted surface to the wearer and is thus very uncomfortable to wear. Additionally, once the ring size is expanded, the finger opening no longer has a generally constant shape and therefore the appearance to the user and others is much less attractive than a standard shaped ring.
Another ring adjustment mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,882 to Erb, which is incorporated herein by reference. Erb discloses a self sizing adjustable ring including a U-shaped shank member and a bridge member permanently connected to the shank member but movable up and down the shank member to adjust for the size of a user's fingers. The bridge member is manually adjustable by the user over a variety of different positions and is held in place using a factional force created between the bridge and the shank member. One problem with this system is that it can only be used with U-shaped ring bodies. Another problem is that the bridge member is kept in place using frictional forces. It would be quite easy for the bridge member to disengage and move unintentionally. Additionally, the disclosed ring design requires a securement member attached to the bridge member to frictionally engage the exterior surface of the shank member. This results in an unattractive appearance to the user and others because the disclosed ring does not provide the appearance of an ordinary ring.
Yet another ring adjustment mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,334 to Miller, which is incorporated herein by reference. Miller discloses a finger ring size adjusting device and method including a ring shank and a cradle which is biased radially inward from the shank and is moveable between a retracted position and an adjusted position for reducing ring size. The cradle may be biased inwardly toward the adjusted position by a leaf spring in one embodiment, and by a lever arm in an alternate embodiment. One problem with this system is that the disclosed system includes only one cradle at the bottom of the ring shank. Only two possible ring sizes are provided—a smaller ring size and a larger ring size. There is no accommodation of a variety of ring sizes. Additionally, when the cradle is in its inward position, the ring does not provide a unitary, smooth, generally round inner surface. The inner surface would include gaps in which a user's skin could become pinched. Moreover, the appearance of the ring is less attractive as the lever or spring is visible through the opening in the ring.
Despite the various ring adjustment systems and methods known in the art, there still remains a need for a ring having a size that can be adjusted simply and easily by the wearer to account for day to day fluctuations in a person's ring size and to account for variations in finger size such as those caused by a larger knuckle region. There also remains a need for an adjustable ring that can accommodate a variety of different ring sizes within a specified range. Additionally, there is a need for an adjustable ring such that a jeweler can stock rings in fewer sizes.